Baron Ashura (Kaiser)
Baron Ashura is the right hand of Dr. Hell often deploying Mechanical Beasts and soldiers against the Photon Power Laboratory. At the end of the OVA series, he/she became material for the Hell King Gordon in a final attempt to destroy the Mazinkaiser. Appearance Baron Ashura's appearance in Mazinkaiser is virtually identical to his/her original appearance. The male half of the body features a darker skin complexion than the female side having a black eye. The female side has lighter skin while wearing makeup like eyeliner and lipstick, also possessing a green eye. The outfit he/she wears with a black and purple cloak that are respectively on the left and right sides. Personality Baron Ashura is a cruel and cunning individual dedicated to serving Dr. Hell, doing everything in his/her power to defeat the Photon Power Laboratory and the Mazinger robots. Against the enemies of Dr. Hell, Ashura tries nearly every underhanded tactic to get that enemy under its finger whether it is taking hostages, deception, or sabotage. Relationships Dr. Hell Baron Ashura spends its entire life serving Dr. Hell. Even when failing in its task and the harsh punishments Dr. Hell gives him/her, Baron Ashura never stops trying to live up to the mad scientist's expectations. As the Mazinkaiser approaches the Hell Castle, Baron Ashura offers itself as material for a final weapon against it out of pure loyalty with little regards of what would happen to it. Subordinates Under Ashura's command are the Iron Masks, common footsoldiers of Dr. Hell's army. Ashura gives out orders to them, but does not seem to care much about them. Also under Ashura are the Gamia Q assassin androids, which it calls its daughters. When they were destroyed, Ashura was enraged and swore vengeance on Koji Kabuto for destroying them. Abilities While Baron Ashura often uses complex strategies both in battle and operations, it lacks certain foresight for outcomes such as Boss getting into the Saluud, the power of the Mazinkaiser, or even if his/her plans backfire. It is able to make a convincing disguise, but due its personality the disguises are far from full proof. As the Hell King Gordon, its physical abilities are heightened to extremes. For more information see: Hell King Gordon (Kaiser). History Baron Ashura's origin is likely the same as the original version as a pair of mummies that were stitched together. In the OVA series, Baron Ashura lead the attacks of Mechanical Beasts onto the Mazinger Z and its allies. After successfully capturing the Mazinger Z, Dr. Hell had the machine modified into the Ashura Mazinger before another attack of Mechanical Beasts took place on the Photon Power Lab. Baron Ashura lead the attack with the Ashura Baron but before it could deal the finishing blow to the Great Mazinger, the Ashura Baron was blown back by the even more powerful Mazinkaiser. As Baron Ashura retreated, it began several plans to capture or destroy the Kaiser: taking the Aphrodite A hostage, sending the Gamia Q to assassinate Koji Kabuto (the Kaiser's pilot), kidnapping Sayaka Yumi, and finally a desperate sabotage plot by attempting to kill Gennosuke Yumi and disguise itself as him to blow up the Photon Power Laboratory's power grid. Koji and the others saw through the disguise during the professor's birthday party and confronted Baron Ashura until the Drago Ω1 appeared to distract the lab long enough for an Iron Mask to escort Baron Ashura back to Dr. Hell. However Dr. Hell had the half-male half-female cyborg thrown in stasis for its multiple failures. However, even with Dr. Hell's new Mechanical Beasts and a seemingly successful attempt to destroy the Kaiser, Koji and the Kaiser survived and went towards Hell Castle. As Dr. Hell watched from a screen, Baron Ashura appeared escaping from its prison and offered its body as material for Dr. Hell's last line of defense. Impressed, Dr. Hell accepted and had Ashura and a few Iron Masks integrated into the Hell King Gordon. When it looked like the giant Mechanical Beast was winning, the Kaiser unleashes its true power in the form of the Kaiser Blade to destroy the Gordon. Baron Ashura merely cried out glorifying Dr. Hell as the Gordon exploded. Gallery Ashura_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Nude_Ashura_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Nude AshuraKaiser.jpg Category:Kaiser Villains Category:Underground Empire